An Alien in Amity
by Pineapple Phone
Summary: Danny's new physics teacher is strange. Stranger than anyone could have thought. Just what were his motives? Why was he here in Amity? What does he know? What does that have to do with Danny? Will I ever stop asking questions to get your attention and actually make a decent summary?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo. I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Doctor Who. Quite obviously. But yeah. Ideas, criticism, and whatnot is encouraged. Lets hope this becomes halfway decent. Actually, let's hope I actually get halfway through the story without hiatus.**

"Did you hear about what happened to the physics teacher?" Sam asked Danny and Tuck as they walked through the halls of Casper High.

"Uh, no" Danny said in reply.

"Well apparently he was scared out of town. No one knows where he went, though there are rumors of him running off to Florida." Sam informed.

"Florida?" Tuck asked. Sam shrugged.

"What chased him off?" Danny asked. Why did he leave? Did this mean he wouldn't have to take physics? Doubtful.

"Who knows?" Sam said in response. Soon the bell rang, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny headed to their respective classes. Danny, as it just so happened, had Physics.

Danny walked into his Physics classroom and sat down near the back. Subs tended to be more easygoing, and sitting near the back might allow Danny to get away with sleeping in class. He looked up to the front of the class to see a chipper man in his twenties sitting behind the desk and watching students trickle in. He had dark brown hair that was styled to stick up quite fantastically, and looked to almost defy gravity. He wore a brown pinstriped suit, and white converse, which were propped up on the desk. His brown eyes were the same color as his hair but there was something...strange about them. Almost like they were too old for the man. Danny immediately suspected ghost, but then told himself to stop being paranoid.

The late bell rang again, and the teacher stood up in front of the class, hands in his pockets. " 'Ello class, I'm Proffessor Smith, and I will be teaching you Physics." He said in a brittish accent. "Now, lets dive right in, eh? There's a textbook on each of your desks, turn to page 121." There was a collective groan throughout the class, Danny included. I guess this meant that he wouldn't be catching a break with this guy. He slid on a pair of stylish black glasses, and started the lesson. "Physics. Physics, physics physics physics." Some of the students gave him a strange look. Was he for real? Was this a joke? Or was this weird brittish dude just crazy? The word 'ghost' popped into Danny's head again, and again, Danny wrote it off as paranoia. _Really though, this guy is kinda-_ Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a wisp of mist escaping the his lips, and immediately his hand shot up.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" Danny interrupted.

The physics teacher stopped the lecture and stared at him for a moment, almost seeming to study him, but finally he said " Go ahead, Mr..." but before he could get Danny's name, the young half a was already out the door and on his way to deal with a ghost.

"Vlad?" The white haired black-clad teen puzzled as he floated towards his nemesis, not dropping his guard. "What are you doing here? It's the first day of school, can't you leave me alone for just one day?"

"Oh Daniel my boy, Plasmius chuckled. "When will you realize that I will not leave you alone until you join me?"

Danny laughed. "You're crazier than I thought if you think I'd ever _join you_." Danny shot a ball of green ectoplasm at Plasmius, who easily sidestepped it.

"Do you really want to fight me, Daniel?" The ghostly fruitloop asked, smiling.

"Honestly, no, so get out of here, Cheese-head." Danny launched another few plasma rays at Plasmius, knowing that none of them would actually hit them, and none of them did. Nevertheless, Vlad chuckled and left, noticing a certain professor looking at the two through the class window curiously.

The bell rang, and Danny swore. He'd missed half of his first period, and he just knew that there was homework that he would have to get after school. He sighed and flew back inside, transformed, and started heading towards his second period.

**Well, hate to break it to you, but that's all you get for now, too busy. Bye peopoleses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo. I wasnt going to post another until later, but my sissy-poo (yes, I called you sissy-poo, get over it) wants me to write another one. And I have no life (just kidding!...kind of...) assume I don't have to keep saying 'I do not own Danny phantom blah blah blah' because really. So here goes nothin'**

Danny went through the rest of his morning classes without any fuss. So far, other than Vlad, there had been no other ghost attacks. So after history (yawn) and English with Mr. Lancer (double yawn), Danny sat with Sam and Tucker at their usual lunch table.

"So, how's the Chem. teacher?" Sam asked Danny.

"Well for one thing he's Brittish." At this, both Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows in surprise. "And for another thing, he's kind of weird." Danny supplied.

"Well that's probably cause he's brittish, dude. Culture shock and whatnot?" Tucker suggested.

"Maybe. I dunno, I just get this weird vibe from him." Danny confessed.

"Weird as in ghost weird? Or just weird weird?" Sam asked, seemingly ready to help Danny take down any ghostly threat that came his way.

"Weird weird." Danny said.

"Is the word 'weird' starting to sound weird to you guys?" Tuck asked, earning smiles from Danny and Sam.

"Anything else happen today?" Sam asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a short visit from Vlad." Danny informed. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Plasmius? What was he doing here?" She asked

"From what I could tell nothing, other than being his average, fruitloopy self."

"Interesting." Tuck said. Sam and Danny turned to him curiously.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Tucker shrugged. "I was just trying to contribute something to the conversation."

Sam and Danny rolled their eyes, and the trio left the subject of ghosts and chemistry teachers alone for a while, instead option out for conversations about movies, games, plans, and various other 'normal teen stuff'.

Soon the bell rang, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny all had PE together with Teslaff. Tucker looked at the board in the locker room to see what form of torture they would endure today. "Oh joy," he said sarcastically. "Dodgeball." Danny and Tuck got dressed and met Sam in the gym, seeing red rubber balls, and a few jocks that looked ready to kill. "I am so dead." Tucker said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Danny joked, pretending to look personally offended.

"Please please please will you guys help me?" Tucker asked the two. Sam was definately the athletic one, and ghost fighting ist 24/7 had left Danny with great reflexes. The techno geek on the other hand...

Sam laughed. "Sorry dude, you're on your own." Tuck then looked pleadingly at Danny, who shrugged as if to say 'sorry, best of luck to you though' before following Sam's lead and leaving Tucker alone, as-per-usual during dodgeball.

The game played out how it normally did; popular girls standing around near the back not doing anything, the geeks getting targeted the most, and the team with all the jocks winning by a landslide. Unsurprisingly, Danny was targeted quite frequently by Dash, throwing the red rubber spheres at Danny faster and harder than he would at any of his other classmates. However, much to the shock of everyone who played attention to the two, and most of all, Dash, Danny had dodged every single one of them. Until Sam came up to him. "Danny, people are going to get suspicious." She stage whispered. Danny, suddenly realizing how strange it was that a helpless, scrawny little geek had not managed to get out even once, when even Sam had gotten hit a small number of times, allowed himself to get hit by one of Dash' s Speedballs of Death, barely even flinching at it before sitting down on the bleachers, waiting to get back in. But then a wisp of frost crawled from his mouth, signaling the presence of another ghost nearby.

Danny ducked below the bleachers and whispered "I'm goin' ghost!" Before transforming into the ghostly teen hero, and floating invisibly outside, where he was met with the infamous Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The blue man in overalls proclaimed with a 'spooky' waver in his voice. "Bewa-"

Danny blasted him with an ecto-ray and sucked him into the thermos in three seconds flat. Danny smirked. "I was wondering when you'd arrive." He said to the thermos-bound entity before going back to class and becoming un-ghost.

After gym was algebra, and then free period, where Danny had decided to get his homework from chemistry, then apoligise for missing the last half of class, before lastly making an empty promise not to do it again, and leave for the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. Danny was about to open the door to the chemistry lab, but stopped short when he heard the teacher talking with another brittish voice. It wasn't so much the voice that stopped him, but the words. "Danny Phantom? Are you sure?" Asked the unfamiliar feminine voice that Danny assumed was a friend of Mr. Smith's.

"Well, no. But that's why we're here. To find out." Rang the tone of the strange professor.

"Fair enough. What alien do you think they are?"

"Not sure, but I think they're Dislodtians from Carranth'ia."

There was a confused silence on both sides of the door. Aliens? What on Earth (or, perhaps not Earth, Danny supposed) was going on through this guy's head? Aliens. Danny scoffed. Then his eyes widened when he realised that he had just _scoffed._ Oh clockwork, he hoped they didn't hear that. But then he heard the man's footsteps approaching the door. Danny frantically looked around for a place to hide, and then smacked himself on the forehead. _'Ghost powers, duh!' _Danny thought. He turned invisible just before the brown haired brit opened the door. He then took out a strange device that was long and silver. He pressed a button and the object made a high-pitched buzzing as he moved the glowing blue tip around the empty hallway, just missing where Danny leaned up against the wall.

"Hmm. Strange, I swore I heard something." Mr. Smith said before going back inside his classroom and closing the door behind him.

Now this, this was most definitely strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I'm finally continuing this! About time right? Please don't hurt me.**

Danny was shaken as he walked through the halls of Casper High. Homework be damned, there was _no way_ he would walk in on that. Were they ghost hunters? No, ghost hunters wouldn't call him an alien. Alien hunters then? Perhaps. Maybe they were just mistaking the ghosts of Amity Park for some alien species. But surely, if they knew enough to know his name, they'd refer to him as a _ghost_, right?

Danny shook his head. No, he couldn't jump to any conclusions. He would just have to be cautious, and perhaps do a bit of spywork until he had a better clue of what was going on. But one thing was for sure: whatever it was, it wasn't good.

A wisp of mist emerged from the back Danny's throat and he hid behind a tree before going ghost and floating up a bit to come face to face with Skulker.

"Hello Ghost Child. I've come to collect your pelt, successfully this time. Say hello to Your Demise and then say goodbye." He raised a large silvery gun that started to whine as it charged up.

"Okay, first, _ew._ Second, not in your dreams." Danny said as he shot an ectoblast which Skulker dodged. Skulker shot at Danny with Your Demise, who went to dodge as well, however he misjudged the size of the blast, and it just barely grazed his shoulder. Danny exclaimed in pain, this new weapon was like a normal ectoblast, but _way_ more potent.

Skulker smiled and went to take another shot, but Danny shot first, knocking the large weapon out of Skulker' s hands. Then he shot again with a more powerful blast, sending Skulker into a tree which then made a loud cracking sound before crashing to the ground.

Before Danny could get out the thermos, Skulker got up and started to fly toward his weapon. _Oh no you don't._ Danny thought as he blasted the weapon out of Skulker' s reach, and -too late he realized- into the part of the park with more people.

Both he and Skulker flew toward the weapon and Danny paused, surprised at what he saw. Mr. Smith, his physics professor saw the weapon and set down the book he was reading to investigate it. Danny saw the cover of the book and was even more surprised. _The Fall of Five by Pitticus Lore? But that doesn't come out for a few more months! How the heck did he get it!? _

Skulker to the opportunity to shoot Danny with a small arm gun while he was distracted. That was when Mr. Smith finally looked up at the two fighting before him.

Danny cursed and then shot at Skulker twice more before sucking him into the Thermos.

Mr. Smith stared at Danny for a while before he whipped out the same small silver object he'd seen him use in the halls and pointed it at him as it made a high pitched buzzing noise. Danny's eyes widened and he shot up into the sky and over to the Nasty Burger, trying to ignore the stinging in his shoulder.

**That was really short, wasn't it? Sorry, I just felt like that was a suitable place to leave off. Don't hurt me please. Also, I don't own the fall of five. So yeh.**


End file.
